The present invention relates generally to automated sorting systems and a user interface for defining parameters by which items are identified and sorted. More particularly, the present invention relates to identifying a particular type of metallic item in a stream of waste items as falling within a corresponding user-defined zone, and for deflecting each identified sample of that type of metallic item from the stream.
Various systems and methods are conventionally known for the automated sorting of recycled electronic waste materials. However, there is a continuing need for improved efficiency, and more importantly, for higher resolution in the sorting of metallic items of widely varying shapes and sizes from a stream of waste items.